The Legend of Zelda: A Rise From Darkness
by TLoZfantic44
Summary: The reign of Twilight has come to an end and Ganondorf lies defeated. Or does he? An uneasy feeling comes to Link as he knows more danger is yet to come. He meets a new friend and they set out to save Hyrule from something more sinister. Link/OC
1. The Fall of the Dark Lord

_**The Legend of Zelda: A Rise From Darkness**_

Chapter 1

This was finally the end. The end of Link's journey. As he gripped the Master Sword tightly, the Triforce symbol glowing on his left hand, he knew he had won the battle. He gazed down to see the sacred blade stabbed through the Dark Lord Ganondorf's chest.

Link lifted the sword out of Ganondorf's chest as Zelda walked up to him. Ganondorf rose, hand on his wound where Link had pierced him. "This isn't the end boy!" his cold voice echoed in the fields of Hyrule. "Darkness shall overpower light once again!" and with those last words he fell to the ground dead, with his mouth wide open. As Link and Zelda stared at the lifeless body a bizarre black blob arose out of Ganon's mouth. It stopped, hovering over Ganon's head, it dashed to the east of Hyrule. "Ganon's spirit." said Zelda staring to the east where the blob disappeared to. "He's dead for now until he finds a new body for his restless soul to triumph over…But, let's not worry. That won't be for a long while." She turned to Link and smiled. Link smiled back. His smile faded quickly since he just realized he lost his friend Midna before he fought Ganondorf. Zelda saw Link's somber face and knew the cause of his distress. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Gods.

Just then, a flash of bright light appeared behind them. They bolted around and saw the four Light Spirits, Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. "Hero Chosen by the Gods, for your heroic deed we will grant you your wish and bring back your friend." said Faron. A huge smile grew on Link's face. On the top of the hill a bright light shone and faded away showing a shadowy figure lying on the ground. As the Light Spirits disappeared the figure advanced. Link froze, sheathed his sword, and ran to the figure. As Link got to the top of the hill he stopped. The form turned around. It was Midna in her true form. Link was surprised to see how graceful she was that he couldn't say anything. "What is it? Say something!" said Midna. "Am I to beautiful that you have no words to say?" Midna smiled. Link smiled back and turned his head to see Zelda standing beside him. Zelda and Midna nodded at each other and started walking. Link followed behind them knowing they all were headed to the Mirror Chamber so Midna could return home.

Link walked a little ways behind Midna and Zelda thinking of his long, tiring journey and how he was upset that he had to say goodbye to his dear friend Midna. He stopped and turned around to see the sun descending over the green hills of Hyrule Field knowing his adventure was over and he had saved Hyrule from darkness and brought the peace back to all the lands…for now at least.

_**So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Please review about anything I could improve on. No criticism please! This is my first story so it might not be that good. Chapter 2 is coming soon and it's called **__**The Heart Shattered Link.**_


	2. The Heart Shattered Link

_**Chapter 2: The Heart Shattered Link**_

As dusk was nigh Link, Zelda, and Midna gathered in front of the Mirror of Twilight. As they all stood silent Link was thinking of what his future would hold. He had saved both worlds, with the help of Midna, and was now considered a true hero. Soon, all the children and adults in Hyrule would know his name and remember what he did. He would be a role-model many would look up to and a legend that would be passed down through many generations. Link shook the thought off as Midna began to speak, "Well…I guess this is farewell. As we all know, light and shadow can't mix. Never forget that there is another world bound to this one." with a sense of sorrow in her voice. "Shadow and light are two different sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I believe the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world because it was their design that we should meet." said Zelda as her eyes fixed upon the portal the mirror produced. Silence arose as Midna smiled. Link glimpsed at Midna still mesmerized by her true form. She wore a black headdress. Her black cloak escalated in the direction of the wind revealing a bare leg. The sunlight made her light-blue skin and silky orange hair even more noticeable. Her face not only gave her a look of royalty, but also a look of beauty. She turned to the princess, "Zelda…Your words are kind and your heart is pure." With that said she walked in front of the portal and stood about ten feet away. A staircase appeared leading to the entrance of the portal.

"Well…The princess spoke truly. As long as that mirror is standing, we could meet again." Midna looked at Link with a look of sadness and longing. "Link… something glistened in her eye. It rolled halfway down her cheek and left her face, suspended right in front of her. She lifted her hand and gave it a feeble push. "I…" she paused and sighed. "See you later." Her tear floated toward the Mirror of Twilight. The tear landed on the mirror and the pieces Link and Midna had worked so hard the acquire began to crack. Link, finally realizing what Midna had just done, turned around facing her and gasped. Midna quickly ascended the stairs, with grief in each step, to the top. She turned around and smiled at Link with a trace of guilt in her eyes. Link, in shock, could do nothing but watch as Midna's form dissolved into tiny black particles soaring into the portal. When she had completely disappeared, safely to her own realm, the mirror shattered to pieces. Midna was gone.

Link and Zelda stood stunned in the same position as when Midna went through the portal, back to the Twilight Realm. They remained silent looking at the spot where the portal once stood. Zelda gently placed her hand on Link's shoulder, "Link?" The hero looked away, breathing heavily, trying to hold back his tears.

_**So how was Chapter 2? Better or worse? Did you enjoy it? Instead of asking you all these questions I'll let you review what you think. Remember this is my first story so please no haters! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Sorry it was short it's hard to think of stuff to write. I promise I'll do better!**_


	3. The Letter to Happiness

_**Chapter 3: The Letter to Happiness**_

After Midna left all Link wanted to do is get away from the Mirror Chamber. He couldn't stand seeing the place where Midna had left him. He probably would never see her again. Why would she do that? He kept asking so many questions in his head. During the time he was thinking, his head was down staring at Epona's glistening white mane. Zelda, having a fear of riding horses, wrapped her arms around Link's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Link didn't think much about it because his thoughts got the best of him. Gazing in the distance he saw Hyrule Castle Town and the destroyed Hyrule Castle. As Zelda looked up to see the castle demolished to the ground she let out a solemn sigh. Link came to his senses when he heard her. He gulped and looked down, feeling bad he wasn't supporting her in her troubled time. While he was looking down he saw Zelda's arms around him. He put his hand on hers and Zelda smiled. Link looked up to notice they were entering Hyrule Castle Town.

As they entered they followed the short path to enter the Main Square. When they rode in it was very difficult to maneuver through all the people. Link glanced at the fountain that had the Triforce symbol and an eagle underneath it. He sighed as the symbol reminded him of the Mirror Chamber since at the top of its columns they had the same symbol only more eroded by the rain and the wind. Link could feel all eyes on him as he brought the princess back home. He heard screams and cheers from everyone. Women asking, "Who is that young man?" "What is his name?" "He will surely become a legend!" Link smiled as they dismounted Epona and walked up the stairs to the doorway of the castle. "Hault! None shall pass except the princess and invited guests." said the guard while holding his hand up in the stop position. Zelda stepped in front of Link. "Oh! Princess, your back!" said the guard surprised. "Yes, I am. Now please move aside and let us pass." She said in a firm, but gentle manner. "Oh, yes of course! My apologies!" said the guard bowing then moving aside. "That's quite alright." said Zelda as she patted the guard on his shoulder. Zelda, while walking through the doors, seemed a little distraught knowing when she saw the remains, it would be just a pile of wreckage. But, to her surprise the whole east wing of Hyrule Castle was rebuilt! "Oh my word!" said Zelda taking a step back and stumbling into Link. Link looked up and his jaw dropped as he saw the east part of the castle rebuilt. "Brother Link! Princess Zelda!" called Darbus while they turned around. Darbus is the patriarch of the Goron tribe. When he was turned into the fiery beast Fyrus by the Fused Shadow, Link traveled through the dangerous Goron Mines and saved him, winning the peace back between humans and Gorons. He was very strong and much bigger then the rest of the Gorons. Link gave a slight smile as he walked up to Zelda and him. "Ahh.. Brother Link when us Gorons heard what happened to the castle we knew we couldn't just sit around. So, I gathered all the Goron tribe to come rebuild. We got a lot done when the knights and some people of Castle Town came to help out. We'll be finished in no time!" He turned to Zelda, "Princess, we finished the side where your room was so now you have a place to sleep and in the morning we would come and work!" Zelda stood awestruck by the progress they made so far, "Th-Thank you so much Darbus!" said Zelda smiling. "It's our pleasure! Anything to help!" said Darbus voluntarily. He turned and returned to work.

"Heeeeey! Mr. Link!" Link turned around to see the postman running toward him in and awkward fashion. He smiled and chuckled as the postman tripped on a brick and stumbled toward him. "Mr. Link! I have a letter for you! It's from Bo, the mayor of the Ordon Village!" said the postman happily while panting. He reached into his letter bag and handed Link the letter, "Here you go! Now…off to my postman duties!" He saluted Link, turned around and ran off. Link watched as the postman almost ran into Darbus. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and began to open the letter. The letter said:

_Dear Link,_

_Everyone in the Ordon Village is grateful for your heroic deeds! The children_

_have returned safely thanks to you. We hope you will consider coming home. _

_We all miss you and would like to see that you are safe, especially Rusl. We will _

_never forget all you've done for us. Please come home as soon as possible. By _

_the way…Great Job!_

_Warm regards, _

_Bo_

A huge smile appeared on Link's face. He was glad to know everyone was thinking about him and that the children were safe. He looked at the front of the envelope to see the date when Bo wrote this. It was today! Link smiled and knew he was on his way home. He looked at Zelda and she knew exactly why he was so happy. She smiled, nodded and said, "Go…Go back to your village." Link bowed to her and ran out the castle doors. He raced down the staircase to Epona. The guard rolled his eyes, smiled, and waved to him. Link jumped on Epona's back and was about to ride off when a little old lady stopped him, "Excuse me young hero, if you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" Zelda called from the palace doors, "Link! His name is Link!" "Oh! Well…Thank you Link for bringing peace back to our little town." said the elderly lady smiling. Link smiled and nodded to her. He clicked his heels against Epona's side and she moved forward. As he rode out of Castle Town he heard everyone celebrating and cheering his name. He was happy to hear the people of Castle Town cheerful and chanting his name, but not as happy as he was to finally be returning home to his friends… no, his family.

_**Chapter 3 done! Did you like it? Or did you really really like it? I hope this chapter was a little longer. Chapter 4 will be up soon and its called The Welcome Back Party. See ya soon! **_**J**


	4. The Welcome Back Party

_Alright I finally stopped being lazy and made the next chapter. I hope this will entertain the readers. I was originally going to make Link mute throughout this story like in the real games, but I now realize that will NOT work for this chapter and the later chapters in this story. So now Link speaks! Enjoy! _**:D **

_**Chapter 4: The Welcome Back Party**_

As Link galloped through Hyrule field he knew it was going to be a long journey back to the Ordon Village. Link didn't care. He made Epona sprint as fast as she could, so he knew he would be there in no time. No matter how long and how fast she ran she would never get tired. She was the strongest and fastest horse in all of Hyrule.

Focusing on the path ahead of him, he didn't notice the bulblin running behind him on a boar until it slammed it's club against Link's side. The blow made him lose concentration and knocked the wind out of him. He felt the horrible pain in his side. Link placed his hand on his side, but quickly pulled it away as the wound hurt to the touch.

"_What the HECK? " _Link thought as he turned around. When he saw the bulblin he reached for his sword.

Before he was even able to grab the hilt he took another blow to the side. The force of the hit was so powerful that it knocked Link off of Epona. He was hanging off the side of her. The only thing that kept him from being trampled by the powerful hooves was him holding on to her neck for dear life.

He used his well muscled arms to pull himself back onto Epona. He dodged what would've been another powerful blow and grabbed his sword. Link was about to give the bulblin a fatal strike until it dodged it, only leaving a horrible gash on it's chest and arm. It screamed in agony and tried to strike again, only to be frustrated when Link easily dodged the attack.

Link was getting very irritated. He just wanted to get home, not have a fight with an over confident bulblin. He took drastic measures and moved Epona close to the bulblin. Without hesitation, he stabbed it with all his might in the side. He took his sword back and the bulblin fell off his boar to the ground dead. The boar didn't know what to do since it's master was killed so it retreated in the other direction.

Link smirked that the bulblin thought he could defeat him and watched as it exploded in a dark purple and black cloud. He returned his attention back to the path as he saw he was headed through the gate into Faron Woods.

He passed the Faron Spring and galloped to the wooden bridge that lead to Ordon Village. As Epona's hooves pattered across the bridge, he didn't stop to gaze at the beauty of the Ordon Spring. He just wanted to get home.

He pulled back on Epona's reins which signaled her to stop. He looked up to see his house on a plateau-like raised platform. He dismounted Epona and climbed up the ladder leading to his house. When he reached the flat surface at the top of the platform he opened the door to his house.

Link stopped in the middle of the room and smiled. As he looked at all the pictures and knickknacks he climbed another ladder to a raised platform where his bed was located. As he sat down on his bed he heard a small, delicate voice.

"L-Link? Are you in there? Are you home?"

Link smiled as he automatically knew who it was. He stood up and walked to the window. As he looked out his suspicions were right. It was Colin. Colin was a timid, young boy who is the son of Rusl and Uli. He has blonde hair that reached all the way down to his jaw and was fairly short compared to the other children.

"Yeah Colin I'm here." Link responded back.

"Umm.. Mayor Bo wants to see you in his home." Colin shouted to Link.

"Alright…I'll be there in a bit." said Link.

Colin nodded and headed back into the village. Link descended the ladder and headed for the door. Before he opened it he took one more look at his house. Link sighed in relief. _"Home Sweet Home."_ he thought and he left the house.

As Link entered into the village nobody was outside. Not even Rusl was practicing his sword techniques. Even the children weren't outside playing with slingshots or tag or anything.

"_Where is everybody?" _Link thought as he crossed the short, flat bridge across the narrow river. He pushed the question out of his mind as he approached the door to Mayor Bo's house.

Link knocked on the door but no one answered. Link frowned, gently turned the doorknob, and opened the door. When he entered the room it was silent. Link walked a little ways into the room when…

"SURPRISE!" Link jumped back as everyone from Ordon jumped up and yelled it. Link started to crack up and everyone else followed.

The room was fully decorated for Link's return. There was a "Welcome Back Home Link!" Banner hanging from the staircase, with a bunch of streamers and a huge feast.

Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin ran up to him and gave him a huge group hug. The force of Them all jumping to him made him stumble back a little, but he remained stable. He ignored the terrible pain in his side from his earlier battle and hugged them all back.

Once the children all backed away everyone walked over and gave Link a hug individually. After all the hugs and talking were done Mayor Bo spoke up,

"Welcome Home Link! We will now start the feast and Link will be able to tell us of his journey and answer our questions."

Everyone sat down at the long table and began to eat. Link sat between Rusl and Bo. Once everyone was done eating Link told them everything of his long journey. When he was done telling of his tale he answered all their questions. When everyone's questions were answered, they were all done eating, and finished cleaning up it was very late.

The parents gathered their children and said, "Thank-you." to Link. The only people who were left were him, Bo, and Ilia.

"Link, Thank-you so much for saving our village and well… the world! Your courage is one of your strongest qualities. I expect great things from you." Said Bo

"Thank you Bo… for everything." Link responded back.

Mayor Bo smiled and bowed to the hero. Ilia walked to him and gave him a hug. Link was caught off guard and hugged her back. She pulled away and curtsied.

"Thank you Link, for helping me get my memory back and rescuing me." Ilia said as she smiled.

"No problem." said Link

Link nodded to them both and left the house.

As he stood outside the door he felt the chilling night air blow on his face and through his hair. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, smelling the scent of grass, the flowers and the pumpkins. He smiled, happy he was home.

Link entered his house and climbed up the ladder to his bed. Taking his sword and shield off his back and laying it next to the bed.

He removed his hat and hung it on the hilt of his sword. He then took off his tunic, only wearing his white undershirt and pants.

He was too tired to properly put his tunic away so he just sloppily threw it onto the ground. He took off his boots and put them aside against the wall.

He lazily laid down in bed and covered himself up. He thought about what would happen tomorrow. Probably back to work herding the goats for Fado and sword training with Rusl.

Even though he was a hero in the villagers' eyes he still had to do work. Link sighed and slowly closed his eyes into a deep sleep. Tomorrow he would be back to a normal farm boy.

**Chapter 4 is completed! I hoped you liked it and I hope it was longer. Now, I'm in a stump point so it will be awhile till I update. But, in the meantime why don't you just review and tell me what you want to see next! **

**Spoiler:**

_**Soon I'm going to add certain people's points of view and also I'm going to bring in my own character! Keep checking back for more!**_

**-TLoZfantic44**


	5. The Kidnapper and The Mysterious Archer

_Alright another chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long but I didn't know what to write! I still don't have an idea for this chapter I'm just making it up as I go along so it probably will be suckish. And after this chapter I might put the story on hold for awhile and start on my new one. I'm not sure what I'm going to do! And I know realize I forgot to do a disclaimer at the beginning…so I'll do that now. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Zelda series or any of it's characters, unfortunately. However I do own my own characters…**

_**Chapter 5: The Kidnapper and The Mysterious Archer**_

**Link's POV ****(point of view) in case you didn't know :D**

_Another morning… at least I think it is…but it's dark and… loud?_

I sat up in my bed, rubbed my eyes, and let out a deep yawn. I pulled the covers off of me and slipped my boots onto my feet. I glanced at my tunic I threw on the ground the other night. After I stretched my arms and back I slowly put the green tunic on. I decided to leave my hat on my sword. Today was going to be a tiring day…

"Is it even morning?" I asked myself as I scratched the back of my head.

It was morning, I just couldn't tell because it was raining. Raining really hard. I walked over to the window and watched the rain plummet to the soft earth. I sighed and decided I better eat something before someone, not going to name who, comes to nag me to herd the goats.

I climbed down the ladder, walked over to the counter, and grabbed two eggs. I found a pan, set the eggs in it, and set it on the table so I could get the fire started. I bent down on my knees only to find out I didn't have any firewood.

"Oh great, no firewood. Well, it's raining so I won't be able to find any dry wood." I said sighing.

I put the pan and eggs away. I was hungry so I walked over to my icebox and grabbed a bottle of milk. I took a sip and smiled. Ordon's milk was the best and somehow lifted my mood.

Before I left to find Fado, my "boss," I grabbed my shield. I needed something to protect me from the rain. I opened my door, covered my head with my shield, jumped down to the ground, and ran to the ranch.

When I arrived at the ranch nobody was there and all the goats were in the barn. While I was there I refilled their food and water supply. After I was done I ran down the hill to Fado's house.

I knocked on his door and when he opened it he seemed surprised to see me standing there.

"Hey Link! What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I went up to the ranch and saw all the goats were already in the barn and you weren't there." I said.

"Oh yes, it was raining so hard this morning I decided to leave them in the barn and let you stay home. Sorry you had to run up there and back here in the rain." he said with some guilt in his voice.

"No, that's alright. While I'm here do you have any extra firewood I could borrow?" I asked.

"I sure do! Here you go." he said while giving me three large pieces of wood.

"Thanks Fado! See you later." I said to Fado while covering the wood with my shield.

"Bye Link!" I heard him yell back.

As I was about to climb up the ladder to the entrance to my house I heard a scream somewhere in the Ordon Woods. I frowned and tossed the wood in front of my door. Quickly, I jumped onto Epona's back and flicked the reins for her to run forward. I rode to the entrance to the woods to find out where the yell came from.

"Man it is so foggy!" I yelled as I pulled back on Epona's reins for her to stop.

Actually it wasn't foggy, it was raining so hard and coming down so fast it looked like fog which made it hard to see where you were going.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I heard a feminine voice scream.

I flicked Epona's reins and she sprinted forward. She galloped across the bridge and we rode into Faron Woods.

As I rode closer to the Faron Spring that's when I saw two shadowy figures. The girl who was screaming was…I gasped…BETH? Actually the creature had two people, the other seemed to be unconscious. I squinted my eyes to see that it was…Talo! He must have gotten captured when he tried to be tough and save Beth.

I frowned and yelled "HEY!"

The creature turned and began to run. I made Epona run faster and I was right behind the beast. I was about to grab my sword when I stopped. I didn't have my sword! All I had was my shield! I cursed to myself and realized we were in Hyrule Field.

Next, I did the only thing I could think of I threw my shield at the monster with all my might. It hit it right in the head and the creature fell to the ground unconscious. While he was falling I saw Beth's body fly to the right and Talo's fly to the left.

When the monster hit the ground Epona stopped and bucked all of the sudden. I was caught off guard by the sudden event that I flew off her back and hit the ground hard and my left side. I looked up and watched as Epona turned around and ran the other direction back to Ordon.

I stood up and I felt a searing pain on my left arm. I tried to move it and I let out a scream of agony. _it must be broken_ I thought to myself. I decided to mask the pain and I ran to Beth.

"Link?" she said weakly. I nodded and picked her up with my left arm I took a deep breath of pain and came to the conclusion that it was not broken, it just hurt like hell.

As I ran past the monster to Talo I picked up my shield and placed it on my right arm. It was raining worse then before now, I would've missed Talo's body if my foot hadn't hit his knee. I threw his body over my shoulder and tried to run back to Ordon before the monster woke up but, too late.

I turned and a bright flash of lightning struck so I could see the monster I was against was an ogre and he did not look happy. I saw him lift up his fist. I ran to the side to see the ogre punch the spot where I had been seconds earlier. I ran behind him hoping he wouldn't be able to see very well in the rain. I was wrong. It turned around at threw another punch, I barely dodged it. I was starting to get tired. Carrying two children and trying to dodge an irritated ogre took a lot of your energy. The rain drenched my face and whole body and it was difficult to see with my hair plastered against my face.

I turned to see the beast lift his foot about to crush us when I heard an arrow soaring off of the string of a bow and hitting the ogre in the right shoulder. The monster screamed and I dodged his foot that came falling down about to smash us. My foot slipped in a mud puddle and I fell in the mud.

"Are you ok Beth?" I asked her. She nodded and I checked on Talo to see if he was ok as well. He was muddy but fine.

I stood as far away from the battle as possible and saw my savior. An archer with great accuracy and skill was shooting the ogre with swift, graceful shots. The archer easily dodged the creature's attacks and with one last shot, pierced it in the head and the ogre was dead within seconds.

The hero began to walk over to me and I lifted my shield incase he shot us. No, it was a girl, a heroine.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." She said as she grabbed Talo.

I couldn't clearly see her face because of the rain. I just hopped she was on my side and that seemed to be the case.

"Lead the way and hurry before something else comes." she said while pushing me forward.

I walked back to the entrance to Faron Woods and we crossed the bridge into Ordon Woods.

"Who are you? And why did you help me?" I asked sternly.

"I'll tell you later, right now lets get these kids back home." the mysterious girl said as we entered Ordon Village.

Beth's mother and father were standing outside their shop and house Sandra's Sundries, when they saw Beth they burst into tears of joy. Beth ran into their loving hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Link!" they sobbed to me as they walked back into their home and closed the door.

"What about me?" the girl said angrily while crossing her arms.

"Come on." I said while rolling my eyes.

We were about to cross the bridge to Talo's home when I saw his parents and brother, Malo talking to Rusl at Rusl's home. I turned around and walked toward them with the unconscious Talo in my arms.

When I walked up to them Rusl pointed to me and his parents turned around. When they saw Talo in my arms they howled with joy and his mother burst into tears as well. I handed Talo to them and they hugged me and walked back home.

"Nice job Link! You're a true hero." Rusl said smiling and he patted my back. I smiled and he walked back into his house.

I turned around and saw the girl sitting on the edge of the river bank. I walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Ok ask me your stupid questions so I can leave." she said

"Let's go back to my house and get dried off." I said while offering her my hand. She turned her head slightly and gave a frown.

"Fine." she said while grabbing my hand. I helped her up and we walked back to my house.

As we climbed up the ladder leading to my door I stopped and grabbed the firewood that was still there. It was a little wet, but it would work. I opened the door and offered a seat to the girl. She sat down as I lit all the candles and lanterns. I started the fire and the room warmed up instantly.

"Would you like any thing to drink or eat?" I asked her kindly trying to be a good host.

"No thanks." she said calmly.

I nodded, but made us both a glass of warm tea anyway. I got two blankets and

when I turned around and saw her for the first time I was stunned, the girl was beautiful. She had dirty blond hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her skin look flawless, no acne and she had a natural tan glow in the lantern light. She had striking green eyes like I have never seen before. She wore a purple tunic with grey leggings and a white long sleeved undershirt. She had black fingerless gloves and on her left arm she had a brown wrap that covered from her wrist to under her elbow like me. She wore brown leather boots that reached up to her ankles. On her back she had a shield and a sword sheath, but no sword. She also had a large quiver with many arrows and her bow on her back.

I mentally slapped myself and went back to reality when she asked me a question. Of course I didn't hear her.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked looking like a fool.

She gave an impatient sigh and said, "What are the questions you have?"

"Right." I said while sitting the chair across from her. I put the tea in front of her on the table and handed her a blanket. We both wrapped up in the blankets and I took a sip of tea. She stared at hers a took a sip as well.

"I have a couple for you, but first of all what's your name?" I asked.

She hesitated as if afraid to answer. I raised an eyebrow and wondered what was wrong.

"My-My name is Serenity." she said while looking up at me.

"That's a nice name." I said smiling

She smiled as well and said, "Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name's Link." I said

She giggled, "I like your name." she said

"Thanks. Why did you help me?" I asked her.

"When I was outside practicing my archery techniques in my village I kept feeling the ground shake and heard a monster grunting. I thought it was coming to me so I jumped onto my horse and rode out to Hyrule Field. As I got closer to the source I jumped off of my horse, Ceasar, and used my grappling hook on a low branch above you guys and from up there I saw you were getting weak carrying those children and the ogre was about to kill you. So I killed it for you." she said.

"Well, thanks for saving me. Where and what is your village called?" I asked

"It's called Tolemac and it's just to the east when you enter Hyrule Field from the Faron Woods." Serenity said.

"Who all lives there?" I asked

"No one, just me, and I really don't live there. A month ago the village was destroyed when a strange darkness covered the skies and huge shadow monsters came. I tried to rebuild my house, but I can't, not on my own. When I arrived there it was an extra house the people built so they let me have it. Now I just travel to different places to find somewhere to live. I just happened to be there when you were attacked." she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said sadly

She smiled. "That's alright. Thanks for the tea and blanket. I better leave so I can find Ceasar."

"No wait!" I said before she opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked

"You can stay here…if you want." I said while rubbing my neck.

"Really?" she sighed, "no, no you barely know me and I couldn't take advantage of you like that." she said.

"No please! It's the least I can do for you saving me and Beth and Talo." I said

"I don't know." she said shyly.

"C'mon! What can I do to get you to stay?" I asked

"I'll stay if…you let me do some type of work or something to repay you." she said.

"Deal! You can help heard goats, or help me clean, or help with cooking." I said

She smiled and said, "Ok, I'll stay."

"Awesome, you could also repay me by showing me your archery skills and I could show you some swordplay." I said

"Ok. I lost my sword, but I can remake one tomorrow." she said happily.

"Sounds cool." I said.

Both of our stomachs started growling so we make some dinner. We didn't have much so we ate a salad and eggs. once we finished eating Serenity washed the dishes and put them away. We both sat on the couch exhausted. We got into a conversation of who got the bed and after and hour of arguing I won and Serenity got the bed. I could just make another one tomorrow.

Once we both got tired we got ready for bed, but when Serenity was starting to climb up the ladder to her bed we heard a horse cry from outside. We both went outside to the rain and saw…

"CEASAR!" Serenity cried out as she jumped down and hugged the stallion's muzzle. He playfully neighed back.

Her horse was pitch black with the strangest designs. From where his ears were attached to his head a white line stretched on the sides of his neck to the sides of him to his tail. Another white line wrapped all around his neck in a circle so it looked like a necklace. Same on his stomach and abdomen. Ceasar's hooves were pearly white and one all his legs he had three while lines the wrapped around his legs in a row except on his back left which had no design. His mane and tail were white except on the ends which were black.

"Ceasar! I'm so glad you found me!" Serenity laughed with happiness.

I couldn't help but smile because I would have acted the same way with Epona if she got lost. I helped her place Ceasar in the little space on the other side of my house. We gave him some food and water and headed back to bed.

As we climbed into bed we said our goodnights and Serenity fell asleep right away. As I laid on my side I thought of every thing that happened today and I was right this morning. Today was a tiring day…

**Chapter 5 done! Man that took forever to write! I hope I did good with Link's POV. I know your gonna ask what about Link's arm. Well… sometime in there he got it all wrapped up and it doesn't hurt as bad as it did! This was probably my favorite chapter, I don't know why it just was. I would really appreciate it you would review! Review on what you want to see next! What you want to happen next I don't care just review! I need some ideas people! Maybe I won't put the story on hold yet! Haha well, thanks for reading! Luv ya all!**

**-TLoZfantic44**


	6. Serenity's Friend And A Surprising Battl

**TLoZfantic44: **_Alright! Here goes another chapter! I don't have a full idea on what's going to happen so I'll just make it up as I go along… should be interesting…maybe. In this chapter we will have Serenity's POV and see how she felt when she met Link and meet an old friend of hers. I know this chapter title kind of sucks, but I couldn't think of one :/_

_**Chapter 6: Serenity's Friend And A Surprising Battle**_

_**Serenity's POV**_

I woke up the next morning around 5:00 in the morning, or so I thought since it was still dark out, but the birds were chirping. This always happened, I wake up really early like 5-ish…I'm not sure why, I just do. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms and back, while hearing a _crack_ as I did so. Quietly, I slipped my boots on that I left next to the bed and put my purple tunic on as well. As I stood up I realized I was missing something, my belt.

_Hmmm. Now, where did I put my belt? _I thought to myself while scratching my head. I glanced down to see half of it under the bed. I grabbed it and strapped it around my waist. Last thing I needed was my bow and quiver. I remembered I left them in the basement…why? I do not know.

As quietly as I could I climbed down the stairs into the main floor. I turned to see Link, still asleep on the couch. One leg and one arm were hanging off the side of the couch. He was on his stomach with his head buried in his pillow and he was shirtless.**(A/N: fangirls you may squeal now XD) **I giggled at the sight of him, it was just to funny.

I tip-toed over to the lantern that was hanging on the wall and quietly grabbed it. When I was down in the basement I flicked the lantern on. Downstairs, I walked around looking for my bow, I spotted it on the desk. I walked over and grabbed it carefully placing it on my back. While I was at the desk I saw paper scattered all across the table top. I fumbled with the random papers and saw most of them were drawings. One was a really detailed drawing of Epona. Most of them were Epona. _Wow _I thought to myself as I stared at them. I accidentally pushed one of the papers off the table and picked it up. I looked at it and saw it were notes to a certain instrument, I couldn't figure out witch one though.

I finally stopped snooping around Link's stuff and found my quiver with all my arrows and threw it onto my back. I walked over to the ladder and switched the lantern off, then I climbed back up the stairs into the main floor. **(A/N: or living room/kitchen room)**

I quietly walked to the door and gripped the doorknob. I turned my head toward Link and saw he was still in the same position, fast asleep. I saw his foot twitch and giggled. I had to admit…He was really cute. I twisted the knob and quietly opened the door. There was a small _creak_, which caused me to flinch in the silence of the night, but I shook it off and headed outside, then closed the door.

I let the chilling morning air blow on my face and smiled as my hair escalated in the direction of the wind. I looked up to the sky and saw stars slowly fading as the morning light appeared. Today was a good day. I jumped down from the platform and walked over to Ceasar, who was awake as well. He neighed happily as I took his muzzle in my hands. I smiled and grabbed his reigns, leading him to the Faron Spring.

*8*8*

As Ceasar and I approached Faron Spring I stopped, removed my boots, and lead him in the water. He neighed with delight from the cool water on his skin. I laughed when he stuck his nose in the water and lifted it up quickly towards me, trying to get me wet. I removed his saddle and his reigns so he would be more comfortable. Then I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small wash rag. I dipped it into the water and gently started scrubbing Ceasar's back, wiping off some of the lose dirt. He closed his eyes in enjoyment and his breathing steadied.

As I started washing his neck, I heard some grass rustle from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it was, but I didn't see anything. Ceasar felt it too because his body tensed up as well. I ignored it, and went back to washing Ceasar. Then it happened again. I spun around, but nothing was there. I backed away from Ceasar and walked out of the water into the grass. Ceasar turned around as well and watched me.

I walked to the stone wall that really was a cliff from above and grabbed my bow. I reached for an arrow and stuck it on the string of the bow, ready to draw it if I needed to. I listened and heard pattering from above. I looked up to the top of the stone wall and saw a wolf. Before I could react, it jumped down to the ground between me and Ceasar. I pulled the arrow back ready to fire, but the wolf sat down, closed his eyes, and looked down. I put my bow down and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The wolf looked me in the eyes, he had one dark green eye and one bright, icy blue eye. The wolf had snow white fur except on his legs which were black, looking like he had black socks on. My expression turned into a surprised one. I put my arrow and bow back on my back still surprised. I smiled and the wolf seemed to smile back.

"Griffin? Is that really you?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. The white wolf barked back in response and I ran toward him while placing a hug around his neck. I pulled away and he licked my chin with a wolf-ish smile. Ceasar galloped over and placed his neck around Griffin's giving him the animal hug. **(A/N: I don't know! I call it an animal hug, ok! Oh and do wolves bark? O.o) **Ceasar neighed with joy seeing his old friend Griffin. It had been at least 2 years since we've seen him. I remember when we first found him.

***Flashback***

_It was a late afternoon as I was riding Ceasar through Hyrule Field. There was a light drizzle of rain, but I didn't mind at all, I love the rain, it always calms me and having a cool mist on my face while riding Ceasar was perfect. I was practicing jumping over fences, while shooting down a monster or two with my arrows._

_As it got later in the night I thought it was a good time to stop and return… home, somewhere. My village was destroyed by shadowy monsters earlier that week. I sighed wondering where I could stay until I remembered a cave that was nearby my village I could stay in. I turned Ceasar toward what used to be Tolemac._

_The rain started coming down harder where it was difficult to see where you were going. I heard whimpering and pulled back on Ceasar's reigns. I turned him around to where the whimpering was coming from. The rain was pounding down really hard now and my hair was plastered against my face. The whimpering was getting louder so I signaled Ceasar to slow down a bit._

_Soon, we stopped at a rock and I dismounted Ceasar. I peeked around the boulder and saw a little wolf lying in a puddle of mud. He was fairly young, only about 2 years old. I carefully approached him so I wouldn't frighten him, but as soon as he saw me he let out a whimpering growl while trying to stand up. I saw his paw seemed to be broken. I gently picked him up and held him close to me, mud staining my tunic. I smiled at him and he whimpered. I hopped onto Ceasar's back and rode to the cave._

_As soon as we approached the cave I got off of Ceasar and lead him in the cave. Out of one of the saddle pocket I grabbed a wash rag, a bottle of water, and long roll bandage. I placed him in my lap and poured water onto the rag. Carefully, I cleaned his paw. He nipped at my fingers since it pained him. I wrapped his paw up in the bandage and used the rag to clean the rest of him off. _

_I found some leaves in the cave and made a bed for the wolf. I laid him down and smiled. He smiled back, while looking at me with his green and blue eyes. I decided to call him Griffin since he was a tough little pup._

_As four years went by Griffin and I grew a strong friendship and were best friends. Only one day at the Faron Spring we were playing around in the water when a pack of wolves came. I was afraid, but Griffin licked my hand telling me it was ok. I nodded and Griffin walked toward them. After a few minutes he looked at me with sad eyes and I knew that the pack wanted to take him back. I sadly nodded and we said our goodbyes. We hugged and Griffin left to return to his pack. I hadn't seen him since, until today._

***End of Flashback***

"Hey! There you are!" I jumped as Link yelled toward me while atop Epona.

"Link! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled as he dismounted Epona.

"Sorry, I got worried when I woke up and you weren't home." He said as he walked over to me. He stopped and looked at Griffin then at me.

"Link this is Griffin, my wolf." I said while gesturing toward the white wolf. Link stared in confusion, but shrugged it off.

"Didn't you want to make a new sword?" he asked me. He paused then said, "Wait! I forgot I still had the Ordon sword from my last adventure you could have that!" he said while slapping a hand to his forehead.

I giggled and said, "Alright, sounds cool."

We mounted our horses and rode back to Ordon. Link was in front of me. I glanced down to see Griffin running beside me and Ceasar. Griffin looked up at me. I gave him a look that asked, _what about your pack?_ he responded back with _don't worry about it_. Griffin and I always were able to speak with each other through facial expressions, that's how strong the bond is.

*8*8*

As Link and I entered the house I sat on the couch and Link went downstairs. I heard something fall on the ground and Link yelling DARN IT! I laughed at his reaction and he climbed up the stairs. He walked over to me and handed me a very sturdy sword. It was very strong and the blade was razor sharp. **(A/N: but, nothing compared to the Master Sword!)** I placed it into my sheath while saying thanks. He sat down next to at the couch and we just relaxed for a bit. Without even thinking I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. After about five or six minutes I realized what I was doing and my eyes shot open. I quickly stood up from the couch.

"Are you ok?" Link asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I just…had a great idea." I said while blushing then thinking _wow that's a stupid excuse._

"What's that?" Link asked me.

"Uhh…I'm going to go practice, to refresh my sword skills." I turned stiffly toward the door and walked over to it still blushing. My hand grasped the doorknob until Link placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head toward him.

"Mind if I watch?" He asked. I paused thinking, _He wants to watch me practice?_ a pink tint came to my face again. I saw a nervous look on his face.

"To y-you know, critique your skills." he said while blushing. I nodded while opening the door and heard him let out a relieved breath. I smiled slightly.

*8*8*

Link sat at the foot of a tree while watching me practice. I gripped the sword tightly in my left hand as I sliced the practice dummy with all my might. Then I jumped up did a front flip over the dummy while slicing his head. **(Known better as the helm splitter.)** I then rolled to the side so I was in front of it. I back flipped from it then rolled toward it and let out a stab. I raised my shield, backed away slightly, then jumped up and slashed down on the dummy. I stopped, panting from exhaustion.

I turned to see Link smiling at me. He had his arms folded. He stood up and walked over toward me, handing me a towel. I wiped the sweat from my neck and my face. Then I threw it over the sign that said, _Link's house_. I turned and walked towards him.

"So, how was that?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Let me show you some more moves though." he said while pulling the Master Sword from it's sheath.

We walked over to the dummy and he showed me a number of moves. The first was the spin attack. He said I pulled that off perfectly. Then he showed me the Ending Blow, the Shield Attack, the Back Slice, the Mortal Draw, the Jump Strike, and the Great Spin. He said I already had the Helm Splitter down, but called those the hidden skills that he learned. After about 2 hours of perfecting the moves and doing them all on command, I was pumped.

"Link I want to duel!" I said courageously. He looked at me with a confused look and started laughing.

"What? I could beat you!" I said while placing my hands on my hips annoyed. That made him laugh even more.

"You? Beat me? Fat chance!" he said while chuckling.

"Fine let's make a deal, If I win…"

"Yeah, in your dreams." he said while interrupting me. I frowned and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Hey!" I ignored him and continued.

"If I win you have to cook dinner and sleep on your bed tonight. And if you win…"

"Then you have to herd the goats when Fado asks today and cook dinner." he said finishing my sentence.

"Deal!" I said while shaking his hand.

We both unsheathed our swords and there was a loud _clang_ as our swords crashed together, signaling the start of the battle. We both back flipped from each other at the same time. Link jumped toward me, sword extended over his head. I lifted up my sword and blocked the attack. His sword was still on mine and I was, with all my might, trying to push him back. He was too strong and he pushed me back with so much force that my feet skidded across the ground leaving a cloud of dust. I saw Link's shadow coming toward me and I dodged his stab attack. I slashed his back, but he was too fast and turned in time to block it. He did the back slice, I expected that and dodged it just in time. I spun and flipped and sliced with all my might. Link was slowly bearing down on me, wearing me out. Our swords clashed together as I slashed at him with vertical and horizontal slices. He seemed to know my every move. I managed to get a slice at his shoulder, but he pressed me harder.

He then wrapped his leg around mine, catching me off guard, and tripped me from behind. I fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. He held his sword to my neck while smirking. While he wasn't looking I did a sort of a break dance move and slid my foot across the ground tripping him. I stood up ready to defeat him, but before I was even fully standing up, he rolled backwards and was up on his feet. My mouth as wide open at how fast he was.

Suddenly Link thrust his sword at my left side, but I dodged that easily. Then came the side-sweep, during which I sank to the floor and popped up again. It was a really powerful swing, and his left arm was extended outward. Then, my blade hit the hilt of Link's sword. I gasped seeing my opportunity and I turned my sword, pressing down with all my strength. The Master Sword fell to the ground, and my blade was at Link's throat.

He gaped at me with utter shock and surprise. I grinned at him, but I was actually thinking _how did I beat him?_

"How- How-" he stuttered.

"I'm full of surprises." I said while grinning even more.

"Yeah?" he asked. "But how about THIS?" At the word 'this' he grabbed my blade with both of his gauntlet-ed hands and tried to force my sword upward. Swiftly I swung my leg around and kicked him hard in the stomach. With a loud 'OOF!' Link fell ungracefully to the ground.

"You done?" My sword was at his throat once again. He looked up at me. I looked into his eyes, they were a beautiful color blue. I started blushing because he was really…cute.

"…Yeah…" Satisfied, I stuck out my hand and pulled him up.

"Looks like you're cooking dinner tonight," I said while smirking.

He let out a long and tiring sigh as he looked at me. His eyes met mine and he moved closer to me. He was so close I had to tilt my head upward just to look at him. He smiled and I smiled back while feeling my face getting warmer. He tenderly tucked my bangs behind my ear and my heart started hammering. His fingers lingered on my face as we still smiled at each other. I saw his eyes widen and he quickly put his hand back at his side blushing. He nervously chuckled.

"Well then I guess I better get started." he said. I looked up at the sky to see it was late probably about 6:00 at night. That _was_ a long battle. We walked back to the ladder leading to the door until…

"Heeeey Link!" we turned to see Fado running towards us. "Link you need to heard the goats back into the barn."

I saw Link sigh while closing his eyes knowing he really didn't want to. I looked at him and grabbed his hand. His eyes shot open and he looked at me blushing, but not as much as I was.

"I'll herd the goats for you Link. You go in the house and cook dinner." I said gently

"Bu-But you won the bet." he said shocked.

"That's alright. Just let me do it." I said while looking at him. He nodded and I let go of his hand while jumping onto Ceasar. I told Griffin to stay and he obeyed. I followed Fado to the Ranch and Link stood at the door looking over his shoulder at me smiling.

*8*8*

Once I finally got the goats back into the barn, I rode back to Link's house. I dismounted Ceasar and walked to the ladder while patting Griffin's head. I opened the door to the house and smelt the delicious smells of the food. I smiled and walked over to Link. He was chopping some vegetables for the soup he was making. He turned his head to me and smiled.

"Thanks for herding the goats, Serenity." he said. I got a butterflies in my stomach when he said my name and blushed.

"No problem. The soup smells delicious!" I said.

"Well it's almost done." he said while adding some spices and the vegetables he cut up.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" I said excited. I saw a smile come onto his face.

After about 30 minutes the soup was ready and we each had a bowl and were sitting at the table. Link turned on the radio and we listened to music while we ate.**(A/N: Yes in this story they have radios!)** The music was mainly instrumental. After we were done eating we washed the dishes and sat down on the couch. We listened to the fast music and the instruments beautiful melody. I closed my eyes in satisfaction and could feel Link's eyes on me. I opened my eyes and met his gaze.

Then a slower song came on the radio and I felt Link grasp my hand. I looked at him and he stood up. I stood up as well. He smiled as he lead me in the center of the room. He placed his free arm around my waist and I placed my free arm around his neck. We started slowly swaying to the music staring into each other's eyes. Then Link spun me around then grabbed my hand once again. I laid my head on his chest as he gripped me tighter.

Once the song was over I looked him in the eyes and we hugged each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I was blushing like crazy now and I could feel his body warm up from his blush. We pulled away and smiled at each other. It was late so we both went to bed. I laid on the couch and Link covered me up with a blanket while running his finger down my cheek. Then he climbed up the ladder and I heard him slip into bed. After about 20 minutes I could hear Link's calm breathing and knew he was asleep and soon I fell asleep as well.

_**TLoZfantic44:**__and there you go! A little bit of Link and Serenity fluff! :3 I hoped you enjoyed it and I don't want to hear any complaints if you think Link and Serenity's relationship is moving too fast. This chapter took forever to write! But this is officially my favorite chapter now! (: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! See ya next time! Luv ya'll!_


	7. The Dream And The Visitors

**TLoZfantic44: **Woo Hoo! Another chapter coming up! Umm I don't know what will happen… Hopefully something good. I'm glad most of you enjoyed the epic battle last chapter. ^.^ In this chapter, it might just be a normal day for the two, but I'm not sure. Maybe when I'm typing some ideas will come to me!. We'll just have to see. A thanks to _**Mikichan21 **_for reviewing last chapter! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7: The Dream And The Visitors **__**(Yeah I know suckish title)**_

_**Link's POV**_

Yesterday was pretty crazy…So, yesterday morning when I woke up, I thought I would check up on Serenity since I still thought she was asleep. I climbed up there to find out that she's gone! Me, I started to panic. I didn't know what happened to her, she could've been kidnapped or something!

Quickly, I grabbed my sword and shield and headed out the door. I jumped onto Epona's back and rode into the woods. After awhile I saw her at the Faron Spring with Ceasar. I stopped Epona and Serenity introduced me to Griffin. I was confused at first and told her about the Ordon Sword she could have. After we were done talking we rode back to my house.

I headed to the basement and grabbed the sword. I returned to Serenity and handed it to her. She thanked me and then we sat down on the couch together. Then, she slowly placed to head on my shoulder. I instantly stared blushing and was about to put my arm around her when she jumped up from the couch. I asked if she was ok and she said was going to practice. I asked her if I could watch and she agreed.

After watching her for awhile I taught her all the hidden skills I had learned. She then said she wanted to duel me. I laughed and agreed to the deal we made. After our tiring battle she beat me! _Me, _the great swordsman! I was utterly shocked and she was too. That night I had to cook dinner. When we started for the ladder Fado came and told me I had to heard the goats…great.. Then, I felt Serenity grab my hand. I looked at her and she said she would herd the goats for me, while I made dinner. She's so nice.

When she returned we ate dinner and cleaned up. We sat on the couch listening to music and a slow song came on. I grabbed her hand and we danced together. Once the song was over we headed to bed…what a wonderful day…

***8*8*8*8*8*8***

_**Serenity's POV**_

_I was sitting on a flat rock with Link and we were talking, laughing, and just being ourselves. Gently, he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. All of the sudden, Link screamed with pain and fell to his knees. I still sat there wondering what was wrong. Then, he passed out and I flinched at what happened next. _

_Link looked up at me, but instead of his elegant blue eyes he had blood red eyes. I back away with fear when he spoke. His voice was cold, evil, and terrifying._

"_Yes…I will rise again soon…all I need is…the hero's blood." his voice hissed. Then, his eyes turned back to blue and he collapsed. I ran to him, but before I could help him his shadow rose, it formed into the shape of a human. He looked like Link. A dark shadow of him. The shadow laughed manically and walked toward me._

_I pulled out my bow, but before I could shoot the evil being, like a flash, he ran toward me, and grabbed onto my wrists. I struggled to get free, but he held on tighter. I looked into the Dark Link's eyes and a shiver came down my spine. His mouth curled into an evil smile, showing he had slight fangs. _

_He pulled me close, so his mouth was next to my ear. His breath was ice cold and it made me shiver. I heard a slight chuckle as I shook in fear of what would happen. The shadow gripped my wrists tighter as he leaned closer to my ear._

"_You are the key…to resurrecting the Dark Lord. You shall lead Link to me…where he will perish." the dark being whispered in my ear. _

_My eyes widened and the shadow looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't mask my fear, I was terrified. The Dark Link smirked then pinned me against the wall. I grunted in pain from hitting the wall with so much force. He seemed to be much stronger than Link. He moved his face closer to mine, looked into my eyes, his expression seemed to soften, but only for a few seconds. He released his grasp and I fell to the ground. Why was I so weak?_

_I looked up at the Dark Link very weakly. He looked at me with a look of pity and sorrow. I gave a confused expression and the dark being walked away. I wiped some blood from my lip and grasped my side, while weakly standing up._

"_W-Wait." I stuttered out while leaning on the wall for support. The Dark Link froze and turned to me. "W-Who are y-you? And w-why do you n-need L-Link?" was all I could say before coughing. Seriously why was I so weak?_

"_I am the hero's shadow. I am the evil that he attempts to put to sleep within himself. I am the darkness that lies deep within his soul. I am every evil, twisted, corrupt thought." He breathed while a smirk passed over his lips._

_"I am every lustful, sinful feeling." He laughed_.

_"I was created by the Goddesses to make Link pure…I am his evil incarnate."_

_His eyes glinted, his lips curling back into a smirk as I stood there stunned. This was an evil incarnate of Link from every evil thought and feeling in his soul? Who would create such a being? The Dark Link stared at me. It felt as though he was looking right through me, seeing my every fear and wearing down my soul. I gathered, what I had left of my courage, and limped to the being._

_He lifted up his hand and I immediately stopped and was floating in the air. A flash of light shone and all my pain I felt was gone. My scars were healed and I wasn't afraid. I fell back to the ground with a thud. I stood up to look at the evil Link confused._

"_W-What are you doing? Why did you heal me?" I asked curiously. He started to back away._

"_I'm apart of Link, so the feeling he has for you I share as well. There aren't as strong, but I still feel the need to give pity upon you…" that was the last thing he said before vanishing into a dark cloud. I limped over to Link, who was seriously injured from the sudden possession. I pulled his head into my lap. His breathing was shallow. _

"_L-Link?" I choked out, my throat started to feel scratching of what would happen._

"_Se-Serenity…I-I'm sorry…" Link trailed off as he closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. I gasped and pulled him close, embracing him._

"_Link? Link! No!" I screamed while shaking him, trying to wake him up. I stopped, tears filling my eyes. He was gone. I pulled him close, buried my head in his chest and cried. I was alone…it was my fault he had suffered…_

I shot straight up into a sitting position. I was drenched in cold sweat and my face was covered in tears. My breathing was hard and labored. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't remember where I was, except I was sitting up on a couch.

"Serenity?" I heard someone speak.

Link was sitting on a stool next to the couch. Some moonlight was streaming through the small window above the top platform, just illuminating his face. His hair was mussed, and he was wearing a white shirt, laced at the top, and brown pants. One of my hands was clasped in both of his. His forehead was creased, making him look very anxious. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." I said, in a shaky voice. "It was just a-a nightmare."

"That was _not_ just a nightmare," Link corrected. "You were crying and sweating and thrashing around. What's wrong?"

His face was so concerned and compassionate. Overwhelmed, I started to cry again. Link scooted his chair closer, leaning over the bed.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked again. His forehead creased with worry. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffled pathetically. "I-I'm sorry. I just- I can't-" I kept choking up, unable to speak. Link waited patiently as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Somehow my other hand had ended up in his. I looked down at the sheets. "I had a dream and there was a dark shadow of you. After he was done hurting you and I h-he said some weird things that would happen. Once he left I ran to you, you told me you were sorry and then y-you…" Again, I broke off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Oh, Serenity." Link's voice sounded very sorrowful. "I'm so sorry, but look I'm alright, it was just a dream." He put his arms around me and pulled my head into his chest and I took deep breaths.

"I think I'm alright now, sorry for waking you up and that whole sob fest." I said while smiling. We both chuckled.

"Are you sure your alright?" Link asked while rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Yeah you can go back to bed now." I said while trying to settle back under the covers. He watched me as I buried myself in the covers, then slowly returned to the ladder.

"You're sure you're okay by yourself?" he asked on the ladder.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

I heard him get to the top of the ladder and walk to his bed. He slipped into his covers and laid down. After a few minutes his smooth breathing told me he was asleep again. And soon I fell asleep as well.

***8*8*8*8*8*8***

The next morning was like every other, I woke up at five-ish and sat up on the couch while listening to Link's soft breathing. After about an hour of waiting for him to wake up, I got bored and I was hungry. I decided to make breakfast as quietly as I could. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

I opened the cabinets and found some eggs and bread. I grabbed a pan and started up the fire. I fried all three eyes and toasted four sliced of bread. And yes you can toast bread in a pan! Once everything was ready I started to set the table. As I was setting the eggs on the table a pair of well-built arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and turned me head slightly to look at him.

"Good morning Link." I said.

"Good morning." he said while releasing me. "Breakfast looks good."

"Thanks! It's ready, so go ahead and dig in." I said while pouring some milk into each glass.

We sat down and started eating our breakfast. Once we were done I cleaned up the dishes and put them away. I dried my hands off on a towel and Link patted on the spot next to the couch. I willingly sat down next to him.

"I thought you were going to make another bed?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Link said while standing up.

"Let's build it now…What all do we need?" I asked

"Wood, cuccos feathers, and fabric to sew into a mattress form." He said.

"Okay. I'll sew the mattress and you get the other stuff." I said smiling. He nodded and headed out the door.

After about two hours I was finally done sewing the mattress and Link returned with a number of buckets with feathers and some wood. We built the bed frame and stuffed the feathers inside the lining of the sewed fabric. We sewed the opening shut and we hauled the bed into his house.

Once all the hard work was done we sat on the couch and rested. We both were pretty sweaty, but satisfied with our work. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I opened my eyes and stood up. I paused and listened carefully. Link stoop up as well.

"What is-"

"Shh!" I said. "Are those hoof beats?"

We both ran out the door to see what it was. There it was, a carriage pulled by four white horses. Everyone in the village was standing there already. Link and I climbed down the stairs and the carriage stopped. The carriage door opened, and a slipper-ed foot stuck itself out. Princess Zelda soon stood in Link's yard.

Link and I were both shocked, but he got over it quickly.

"Your majesty." he said while bowing.

"LINK!" the princess squealed as she charged into him with a hug.

"Uhh, Hi, Zelda" He awkwardly patted her back. I giggled.

"Link, I am _so_ glad to see you! I can't wait to see your village!" the princess said

"My-My village?" Link looked confused again.

"Yes! Mayor Bo invited me for a few days!" Zelda looked at him curiously. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No…" Link mumbled.

"Oh," she said. Then she turned to me. "whose your friend?"

"Oh, uh," Link started, turning to me. "This is Serenity, She's uhh, visiting." I curtsied like a properly mannered woman and smiled.

"Honored to meet you, Princess," I said humbly.

"You too." she curtsied back. "May I introduce James, my bodyguard." Then, an attractive man stepped out of the carriage. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and seemed a little taller than Link. **(A/N: In short he'll look like Cody Simpson. Lol) **he gave me a friendly smile and I smiled back, being polite.

"Shall we go see the mayor?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." I said while nudging Link. Something seemed to distract him. Zelda quickly slid her arm through his and walked into the village. James and I followed behind.

"Hello." James came up behind me. I paused.

"Hi." I said.

"What's your name?" he gave me another friendly smile.

"Serenity. I'm visiting Link while my family's…here." I said.

"I see. Do you like it here in Ordon?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. It's a very peaceful town." I said.

"Perhaps you could show me around sometime."

"Maybe…" I said. James seemed nice, but I still kept my guards up.

Surprisingly, there was no one outside when we reached the town. We continued walking to Mayor Bo's house, where the man himself was there to greet us.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda." Mayor Bo bowed deep and low. And behind him Ilia curtsied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mayor. You have a lovely town." She replied respectably.

"Let's get you settled." The man took Zelda in, everyone else following, and led her into that room that had two beds, two dressers, a full-length mirror, and other stuff you would find in a guest bedroom. A soft carpet spread across almost the entire chamber. We all sat down at a table with tea and small cakes.

"So, Princess," The Mayor said as soon as we all had filled teacups. "How was your trip?"

I got distracted when James asked me a lot of questions. He asked about my family and I tried to answer them and best as possible. By then, I could tell that he was really an honest, polite, and altogether nice person. He had a habit of shaking his hair out of his eyes, kind of like Link does.

Speaking of Link, he was absolutely silent through the whole thing. So was Ilia, but then again she was always quiet. He would glance occasionally at James and me, then look to the floor.

Finally the tea was finished, and we all stood. By the window, I could tell it was dark outside.

"Thank you very much for the tea, Mayor." Zelda said happily.

"Of course your highness. I'll leave you be so you and your companion can get settled. Come along Ilia" He waved his hand toward her, so she would follow and left the pairing.

"It was very nice to meet you," I said politely to the couple.

"And you," they said in unison, then laughed. I bowed to Zelda, and walked out the door.

I was already outside when Link joined me. He seemed to have been detained…

"So?" I stated as we treaded down the dark path towards home.

"So what?" Link had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, don't you think it's a little strange nobody told us?" I said.

"Mayor Bo probably just forgot to tell us." Link said while looking down at his boots.

"Yeah, you know how he is." I said even though I really didn't know the Mayor that well.

"Yeah…" Link said, trailing off. That's it. Something was bugging him.

"Hey," I said, slipping my hand into his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Link lied, he grasped my hand tighter.

"Your lying. Is it about James?"

"No!"

"Okay, now I'm _positive_ it has something to do with James. What about him?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell me your jealous." I said while smirking slightly.

"I'm not!" He responded urgently.

I sighed. "You don't have to be jealous." Link remained quiet. "He's not my type."

"Well, then, what is your type?" He asked raising his head.

"Oh, I like blue eyes the best." I said while smiling.

He smiled at me and dropped my hand. Then, he wove his arm around my waist. I snuggled into him and we continued walking.

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

The Bulblin was gaining on me.

I had been taking a moonlight walk in Faron Woods when the monster just jumped out at me, making me scream. I had no weapon, so I couldn't fight it off, thus I had no choice but to run. I was deep in the forest, trying to get back to Ordon as fast as I could. _Oh, Link, oh, Link, oh, Link, HELP! _I hoped he had finished his 'required' dinner with Zelda.

Suddenly, I tripped on an exposed root. I felt my ankle twist, and knew I couldn't run anymore…Great. The Bulblin warrior stood over me, raised his club, and I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut.

"YAH!" Out of nowhere, someone leapt over me and tackled the warrior. I heard the sounds of a sword against a club as they battled.

Link… _phew…_

I heard a _poof,_ telling me the Bulblin was defeated and gone. I opened my eyes, ready to give Link a big hug, if I could manage to get up. But instead of Link, James stood over me, his hand outstretched.

"Need help?" he gave me another dazzling smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "I don't think I can stand, though. My ankle was…"

"Say no more." James held his hand up signaling me to stop. He stooped down and picked me up bridal-style. Against my will, I blushed at his touch.

"So," James said as we walked towards town, "Why were you walking in the woods at night?"

"I like to. It's peaceful, well, most of the time, and it gives me time to think."

"What were you thinking about?"

"About love," I said truthfully. "And all its mysteries…"

We walked, Well, James walked, I just sort of relaxed- in silence after that. Soon we reached Link's front yard.

"Thanks, I think I'll just wait for Link," I told James.

"Hey, I can wrap up that ankle of yours." He set me down on the large rock next to the house.

"Really? Okay."

James pulled out a small bag, setting it on the rock next to me. Gently, he slid my boot off the ankle I injured. He wrapped up my foot, very gently. Once he was done he said I would be able to move my ankle. I wiggled my foot around experimentally. Yep I could.

"Wow," I breathed. "Thank you so much. For everything." I looked up at him and smiled.

He straightened, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and though it was hard to tell in the dark, I saw him smile…again

"My pleasure, Serenity."

He started to turn around, but then quickly grabbed my hand in one of his. I gasped slightly, not expecting this sudden movement. Then James brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, his lips lingering. My cheeks turned red.

"James…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Goodnight, Serenity," he said, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stared after him, a little bewildered. Why did he have to like me? Why couldn't anyone get that I was in love with Link? Dang these cute guys! I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my face.

Suddenly, I thought I saw a flash of green fabric in the moonlight. Quickly, I got up to look, but I saw no one. Sighing to myself, I climbed the ladder, entered the house, and clambered into bed..

**TLoZfantic44:** Yeah chapter 7 done! And again it took forever to write…please, please review and tell me what you thought! Don't you just hate it when people subscribe to your story, but DON'T review? Who is this James guy and is he _really_ who he seems? You'll have to wait and find out! Keep reviewing! Until next, see ya!


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone, It's me TLoZfantic44. I'm sorry to say that this is NOT the new chapter for this story. School has started so I won't have any time to be updating. I just wanted to inform you that this story won't be updated for awhile and it will be going on hold.**

**And no, I am NOT giving up on this story I just don't have time to update with all the homework and stress. I thought it would be best if I told all my readers this is going to be on hold.**

**But, I promise I WILL update if I ever find the time to do so. I'm pretty sure this won't be updated until summer vacation though. I want to thank everyone who actually read this story and reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Thank you for understanding the situation and I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. As of now this story is on hold… :,(**


End file.
